You make me a whole
by whimperman
Summary: This is a little bit of a short parody and straight Snape/Harry fic. Fem!Harry, sex scenes. Please leave feedback, even if you do not like the story. Thanks!


You make me a whole.

Harry arrived at the appointed time into the Headmaster's office.

The place was deserted, only Fawkes and Snape present, the latter in full nakedness, valiantly jizzing to rhythm of the ticking clocks.

With a face that could've been pain or pleasure he had sweatily driven himself to passion, one hand single handedly masturbating him, the other on his butt-hole.

Harry said nothing, too disgusted to respond. The shenanigans of the stupid rules of magic keeeping any surprised wizard nailed in place.

Cursing his bad luck he was forced to watch as Snape pilfered a candy bar from the Headmaster's desk, accidentally smearing everything, and proceeded to sensually eat it, _without washing his hands_.

His face was proud, saying, what are you gonna do boy? I just ate this delicious candy wrap. Want some?

So he said. "What are you gonna do boy? I just ate this delicious candy wrap. Want some?"

Harry couldn't do anything, he only strolled forwards. The dramatic suspense of the story always dragging him towards danger.

Between his hands Snape had maliciously swapped the candy bar for a potion, _a sex change potion_.

"You see Potter," he said while he swallowed, "from the moment I saw you, only hate I could find. My dark heart throbbed with destructive emotions."

"You made me feel insecure and troubled." He said a dirty hand laid on his forehead.

"I did not know how to fulfil my bow to protect you, while at the same time not killing you. The powerful vibes, thrills of hate that made me convulse, in almost erotic, rageful quakes. I had to excuse myself for weeks while my penis misbehaved, which nearly cost my job."

"Wha.. What are you doing to me Professor?" Harry was too stupid to ask help from the Sorting Hat or to use his wooden wand, so he resorted to rhetoric.

"You will get in trouble with Professor Dumbledore." Harry pronounced full pride and fierce light on his defiant face, the almost Hermione-like tones uprooting him.

But Snape was too fast and grabbed on to him, threatening him with his nasty finger.

"No, NO, get that thing away from" but he was muffled as Snape inserted his finger onto his mouth.

Harry tasted a sweet concoction and wondered if this was the flavour of Snape's shit. Fortunately this was the clean finger, but unfortunately the shock had rooted him once again.

"Potter, please. Please! Stop, just stop struggling, don't you see?"

"No, I don't" he managed to say through the delightful flavours that had his tongue distracted.

"PLEASE."

But Snape's tones were different this time, so he turned looking him in the eyes.

"I love you Potter."

"You sexy, sexy, creature, my beautiful beast, lion, snake and phoenix of darkness."

"You make my heart swoon on the summer afternoon, through unlit rooms and on full moon."

"Where I to lose you, I would lose more than myself. A model of your sexy ass fill my top-most shelf."

"You see Potter, the reason why I love you is the simplest a man could muster to understand. For once upon detention I looked upon your eyes. And immediately any love I felt for your mother vanished knowing my heart was virgin on true love."

"To see your face makes my day, to know you're alive keeps me on Death Eater regalia well."

The horrible poetry had done its deed, for Harry like a cheap manga character had never been told "I love you."

Harry collapsed, moved by the emotion and permanent sex-changing potion, but soon her heartthrob teenager heart aflame was soothed out by Snape probing hands.

His hard-rock, vein-throbbing cock pressed against her brow, she felt Snape comforting hands moving from his own.

Then Snape kneeled in front of her, a wedding ring off to the side, and a condom for what she truly desired.

"Would you make the honours?"

"With pleasure," she said in soft tones, and Harriet with a mischievous smile set herself to the task, hands tentatively nearing his penis and supplied him new tender love.

This couple now live half a year on Hogwarts. But the other they spend it together, for though much was said about the illegitimacy of the affair, and the allegation of uncosensual sex. One thing was for certain.

Harriet loved Snape for she felt truly loved, not used. And Snape loved Harriet for the same reasons she loved Lily, before she revealed how shallow she could be.

Harriet's caring and loving nature, and Snape's deep love, a salve for two wounded souls.

Love indeed conquers all.


End file.
